Old Shatterhand/07
| autor=Karol May | autor1= | sekcja=VII | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Znajdowali się wraz z Szoszonami na niewielkiem wolnem miejscu. Apacz rano jeszcze spostrzegł, jak bardzo się to miejsce nadaje na obóz. Jego instynkt znalazł je mimo ciemności. Było otoczone zewsząd drzewami. Paprocie i cienie zapełniły luki i zatrzymywały światło ogniska. Old Shatterhand zapomocą punksu zapalił zebrane drzewo i tomahawkiem jął odrąbywać suche gałęzie, aby podsycać ognisko, które miało oświetlać tylko to niewielkie miejsce, a zatem mogło być drobne. Szoszon leżał na ziemi i ponuro się przyglądał białemu myśliwemu. Skoro westman skończył pracę, zaciągnął jeńca do ogniska i wyjął mu knebel. Indjanin nie zdradził po sobie ulgi, jakiej doznał. Indjański wojownik poczytałby sobie za hańbę, gdyby zdradził się z myślami, lub uczuciami. Old Shatterhand usiadł naprzeciw wroga i oglądał go uważnie. Był to mocno zbudowany Indjanin. Nosił ubiór ze skóry bawolej bez żadnych ozdób, prócz włosów skalpowych, wplecionych we szwy. U pasa wisiało dwadzieścia dobrze spreparowanych kawałków skalpów, gdyż całe skóry zajęłyby zbyt wiele miejsca. Oblicze czerwonoskórego nie było pomalowane, dzięki czemu wyraźnie odznaczały się trzy szramy na policzkach. Z niewzruszonym wyrazem spozierał na ogień, nie racząc spojrzeniem białego wroga. — Oihtka-petay nie nosi barw wojennych — zaczął Old Shatterhand. — Czemu więc wystąpił wrogo wobec spokojnych ludzi? Indjanin nie odpowiedział — ani słowem, ani spojrzeniem. — Czy wódz Szoszonów oniemiał z trwogi, że nie odpowiada na moje pytanie? Myśliwy wiedział, jak należy sobie poczynać z Indjanami. W rzeczy samej jeniec obrzucił go wściekłem spojrzeniem i odparł: — Oihtka-petay nie zna strachu. Nie lęka się wroga, ani śmierci. — A jednak zachowuje się tak, jakby go strach obleciał. Odważny wojownik barwi twarz kolorami wojennemi, zanim rozpoczyna atak. Tak nakazuje uczciwość i odwaga, albowiem przeciwnik wie odrazu, że ma się bronić. Wszelako wódz Szoszonów nie nosi barw wojennych — miał oblicze pokoju, a mimo to napadł na białych. Może mówię niesłusznie? Czy Mężny Bawół znajdzie słowo na swoje usprawiedliwienia? Indjanin zwiesił głowę i rzekł: — Mężny Bawół nie był z wojownikami, kiedy ścigali białych. — Nie jest to usprawiedliwienie. Gdyby był uczciwym i odważnym człowiekiem, puściłby białych natychmiast na wolność. A wogóle nie słyszałem, aby Szoszoni wykopali tomahawk wojny. Jak w czasach pokoju, pasają swoje trzody nad rzekami Tongue i Bighorn, bywają w domach białych, a jednak Mężny Bawół napada na ludzi, którzy go nigdy nie obrazili. Kiedy więc odważny mąż oświadczy, że tylko tchórze poczynają w ten sposób, to cóż potrafi Mężny Bawół na to odpowiedzieć? Indjanin spojrzał na białego zpodełba, znać było, że się wścieka. Mimo to głos brzmiał spokojnie: — Może ty jesteś owym odważnym mężem? Czy masz jakie imię? — Tak — odparł zapytany obojętnie, jakby się to samo przez się rozumiało. — Biali mogą nosić broń i imiona, nawet, jeśli są tchórzliwi. Im kto tchórzliwszy, tem dłuższe ma imię. Znasz moje, wiesz zatem, że nie jestem tchórzem. — W takim razie wypuść obu jeńców, a potem walcz z nimi szczerze i otwarcie. — Odważyli się ukazać nad brzegiem Jeziora Krwi. To miejsce jest dla nas święte, gdyż błądzą tam duchy pokonanych Szoszonów. Biali jeńcy muszą umrzeć. — Ale wówczas ty także umrzesz. — Mężny Bawół powiedział ci, że nie lęka się śmierci, pragnie jej nawet. — Czemu? — Został schwytany, został pojmany przez białego, uprowadzony z własnego wigwamu, stracił cześć — nie może nadal żyć. Musi umrzeć, wszelako bez pieśni wojennej. Nie będzie siedział dumny i wyprostowany w grobowcu na swym walecznym rumaku, obwieszony skalpami wrogów, tylko w piasku będzie leżał, poszarpany dziobami śmierdzących sępów... Wypowiedział to powoli i monotonnie z twarzą nieruchomą, a jednak z każdego słowa bił ból graniczący z beznadziejną rozpaczą. Było to w zgodzie z jego poglądami. Zostać porwanym z własnego namiotu z pośród otoczenia zbrojnych wojowników — to dla wodza hańba straszliwa! Old Shatterhand odczuł litość, ale nie zdradził się z nią, gdyż byłoby to obrazą dla jeńca i pogłębiłoby jego udrękę. — Oihtka-petay — rzekł Old Shatterhand — zasłużył na taki los, ale może zostać przy życiu, aczkolwiek jest moim jeńcem. Jestem gotów zwrócić mu wolność, jeśli rozkaże swoim, aby wypuścili obu jeńców. Z dumnem szyderstwem odparł czerwony: — Oihtka-petay nie może żyć. Pragnie umrzeć. Przywiąż go bez troski do pala męczarni. Nie powinien wprawdzie opowiadać o czynach, które mu zyskały sławę, zapewnia cię jednak, że mimo najdotkliwszych mąk, nie drgnie powieką. — Nie przywiążę cię do pala męczarni. Jestem chrześcijaninem. Kiedy nawet muszę zabić zwierzę, zabijam je tak, aby się nie męczyło. Ale niepotrzebnie umrzesz. Mimo twej śmierci, odbiję obu białych. — Spróbuj tylko! Mogłeś się do mnie podkraść, znienacka zaskoczyć, oszołomić i pod osłoną mroku wyciągnąć. Ale teraz wojownicy moi są ostrożni. Nie zdołasz odbić białych. Odważyli się ukazać nad brzegiem Jeziora Krwi, przypłacą to powolną śmiercią. Skoro pokonałeś Mężnego Bawołu — umrze, ale żyje Moh-aw, jego jedynak, duma jego dumy, który go pomści. Już teraz Moh-aw zabarwił twarz kolorami wojny, gdyż on to miał zadać białym śmiertelne cięcie. Potem wymaluje swe ciało ich ciepłą krwią, aby zabezpieczyć je przed ciosami białych twarzy. Lekki szmer rozległ się w chróścinie. To nadszedł Marcin Baumann. Nachylił się nad Shatterhandem i szepnął do ucha: — Sir, mam panu oznajmić, że schwytany strażnik jest synem wodza. Winnetou wydobył z niego to wyznanie. Wiadomość ta przyszła na czas. Shatterhand odpowiedział szeptem: — Niech go Winnetou natychmiast przyśle. Niechaj go przyniesie Długi Davy, który tutaj ma zostać. Marcin szybko się oddalił. Old Shatterhand zwrócił się do Indjanina: — Nie lękam się Moh-awa. Od jak dawna ma imię i gdzie słyszy się o jego czynach? Jego także będę miał w swej mocy. Tym razem wódz nie mógł się opanować. Wyrażano się wzgardliwie o jego synu. Brwi wodza zasępiły się groźnie, oczy rzucały błyski. Rzekł ze wściekłością: — Kim jesteś, że śmiesz się w ten sposób wyrażać o Moh-awie? Przed jego wzrokiem schowałbyś się pod ziemię. Walczył z Sioux-Ogallallami i wielu pokonał. Posiada oczy orła i słuch nocnych ptaków. Żaden wróg nie zdoła go zaskoczyć. Pomści krwawo swego ojca na ojcach i synach białych twarzy! W tej chwili podszedł Długi Davy, nosząc na plecach młodego Indjanina. Przelazł przez najgęstszą chróścinę, złożył jeńca na ziemi i rzekł: — Przynoszę oto chłopaka. — Posadź go, master Davy, i usiądź przy nim. Wyjm mu także knebel z ust. — Av, sir! Chciałbym wiedzieć, co zrobisz z tym chłopcem. Obaj Indjanie oglądali się z przerażeniem. Wódz nic nie powiedział, ani się poruszył, ale mimo ciemnej cery poznać było, że krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Syn natomiast krzyknął: — Uff! Oihtka-petay jest także schwytany! Wycie rozlegać się będzie w wigwamach Szoszonów. Wielki Duch odwrócił oblicze od swoich synów. — Milcz! — huknął ojciec. — Żadna squaw Szoszonów nie uroni łezki, kiedy mgławice śmierci połkną Oihtka-petay i Moh-awa. Mieli zawarte oczy i uszy, i byli bez mózgów, niczem krety, które dają się wężom połknąć bez oporu. Hańba ojcu i hańba synowi! Old Shatterhand zwrócił się do Davy'ego i wydał mu szeptem rozkaz: — Przyprowadź wszystkich, prócz Winnetou. Długi powstał i odszedł. — A teraz, — rzekł Shatterhand — czy widzi Mężny Bawół, że się przed wzrokiem jego syna chowam pod ziemię? Nie chcę was obrażać. Wódz Szoszonów słynie jako mężny wojownik i mądry mąż. Moh-aw, jego syn, pójdzie w ślady ojca i będzie równie mężny i mądry. Daję im wolność, wzamian za wolność obu białych jeńców. Błysk jakgdyby radości przemknął po twarzy młodego Indjanina. Atoli ojciec zgromił go spojrzeniem i rzekł: — Oihtka-petay oraz Moh-aw wpadli bez walki w ręce nędznego białego — nie zasługują więc na życie. Tylko śmierć może zmyć z nich hańbę. Tak przeto mogą umrzeć biali jeńcy, a także ci, którzy jeszcze w niewolę Szoszonów — — — Urwał, spoglądając z przerażeniem na obu wywiadowców, których przyprowadził Davy, Bob i Marcin. — Czemu Mężny Bawół przestał mówić? — Zapytał Old Shatterhand. — Czy czuje, że pięść strachu sięga mu do serca? Wódz opuścił głowę i milcząco wpatrywał się w ziemię. Nie zauważył, jak się za nim poruszyły gałązki. Old Shatterhand ujrzał głowę Apacza i spojrzał nań z niemem zapytaniem. Apacz odpowiedział lekkiem skinieniem. — Teraz Oihtka-petay widzi, że jego nadzieja zwycięstwa była daremna, — rzekł Shatterhand. — Ale nie wyruszyliśmy, aby zabić odważnych synów Szoszonów, lecz by poskromić psy Ogallalla. Pozwalamy wam wrócić do obozu. Podniósł się, podszedł do wodza i rozciął pęta. Wiedział, że zaczyna ryzykowną grę, ale był znawcą Zachodu i jego mieszkańców i był przekonany, że nie przegra. Wódz stracił pewność siebie. Postępowanie białego było niepojętem szaleństwem. Uwolnił wroga, nie odzyskawszy swoich przyjaciół. A teraz podszedł do Moh-awa i uwolnił także jego. Mężny Bawół wraził w białego nieprzytomne spojrzenie, poczem szybkim ruchem wyrwał nóż z za pasa Marcina i zerwał się na nogi. Jego oczy płonęły dzikiem szyderstwem. — Mamy być wolni? — krzyknął. — Wolni? Mamy się przyglądać, jak stare squaw będą nas wytykać palcami i opowiadać, jak nas schwytały psy bezimienne?! Mamyż we Wiecznych Ostępach leżeć na ziemi i gryźć myszy, podczas gdy nasi czerwoni bracia będą się rozkoszować pieczeniami nigdy nie wymierających niedźwiedzi i bawołów? Splamione są nasze imiona. Nie krew wroga, lecz własna krew może zmyć hańbę! Oihtka-petay umrze, a przedtem wyśle duszę swego syna. Wzniósł nóż i skoczył ku synowi, aby zatopić ostrze w jego sercu, a potem w swojem. Moh-aw nie drgnął. Oczekiwał ze spokojem ciosu ojca. — Oihtka-petay! — rozległo się za wodzem. Niepodobna było się oprzeć temu władczemu głosowi. Mężny Bawół z ręką, wzniesioną do uderzenia, szybko się odwrócił. Przed nim stał wódz Apaczów. Ręka Szoszona opadła. — Winnetou! — zawołał. — Czy wódz Szoszonów uważa wodza Apaczów za kujota? — zapytał Winnetou. Kujot to pies prerji, lub mały wilk Zachodu, — zwierzę bardzo gnuśne i nieraz parszywe. Przyrównanie do kujota uchodzi za krwawą obelgę. — Kto śmiałby to powiedzieć? — odparł zapytany. — Oihtka-petay śmiał to powiedzieć. Czy nie nazwał swego zwycięzcy bezimiennym psem? Nóż wypadł z ręki Szoszona. — Czyż Winnetou jest zwycięzcą? — zapytał. — Nie, ale jest nim mój biały brat, — odparł Apacz, wskazując na Old Shatterhanda. — Uff! Uff! Uff! — krzyknął Mężny Bawół. — Ten biały mąż jest Nonpay-klama, zwany przez białych Old Shatterhandem? Spojrzenie jego biegło od Winnetou do Old Shatterhanda. Winnetou odpowiedział: — Oczy mego czerwonego brata były zbyt zmęczone, a duch zbyt sterany, aby mógł się zastanowić. Człowiek, który Mężnego Bawołu jednem uderzeniem pięści pozbawił tchu, musiał mieć głośne imię! Szoszon chwycił się za głowę i odpowiedział: — Oihtka-petay miał mózg, ale nie miał żadnych myśli. — Tak, tu stoi Old Shatterhand, jego zwycięzca. Czy z tego powodu musi mój czerwony brat rozstać się z życiem? — Nie — rzekł, odetchnąwszy z ulgą. — Może je zachować. — Zamierzając dobrowolnie oddalić się do Wiecznych Ostępów, dowiódł, że posiada mężne serce. To Old Shatterhand także powalił Moh-awa uderzeniem swej miażdżącej ręki. Czy jest to hańba dla młodego odważnego wojownika? — Nie. I on żyć może. — Old Shatterhand zaś pospołu z Winnetou schwytali obu wywiadowców, nie jako wrogów, lecz jako zakładników, których pragnęli wymienić na białych jeńców. Czyż mój czerwony brat nie wie, że Old Shatterhand i Winnetou są przyjaciółmi wszystkich mężnych czerwonych? — Tak. Oihtka-petay wie o tem. — A więc niechaj wybiera, czy pragnie zostać naszym bratem, czy wrogiem? Jeśli będzie naszym bratem, jego wrogowie będą także naszymi wrogami. Jeśli zaś wybierze to drugie, puścimy Mężnego Bawołu oraz jego syna i wywiadowców, ale wiele krwi poleje się w walce o wolność obu białych. Dzieci Szoszonów zakryją głowy, a w wigwamach i u ognisk rozlegać się będą gorzkie lamenty. Niechaj więc wybiera. Winnetou powiedział! Zaległo głuche milczenie. Obecność i mowa Apacza wywarły wielkie wrażenie. Oihtka-petay nachylił się, podniósł nóż, który wypuścił z ręki, i wbił go w ziemię aż po rękojeść, mówiąc: — Tak, jak ostrze tego noża znikło, tak niech zniknie wszelka nienawiść między synami Szoszonów a mężnymi wojownikami, którzy tu stoją. Następnie wyciągnął nóż, podniósł wysoko klingę i dodał: — I nóż niechaj przebije wszystkich wrogów Szoszonów i ich braci! Howgh! — Howgh! Howgh! — rozległo się dokoła. — Mój brat dokonał roztropnego wyboru — rzekł Old Shatterhand. — Czy zna imiona swych jeńców? — Nie. — Są nimi Jemmy-petahtszeh i kulawy Frank, towarzysz Mato-poki, niedźwiednika. — Mato-poka! — krzyknął zdumiony wódz. — Czemu kulawy nie powiedział?! Czyż Mato-poka nie jest bratem Szoszonów? Czy nie ocalił życia Oihtka-petay, kiedy go ścigali Sioux-Ogallalla? — Ocalił ci życie? No, tu widzisz jego syna oraz Boba, jego wiernego sługę. A tutaj Davy'ego, słynnego myśliwca. Wyruszyli, by ratować Mato-pokę, a my towarzyszymy im, gdyż Mato-poka, niedźwiednik, wpadł, w ręce Ogallalla i wraz z pięcioma towarzyszami ma zginąć niebawem. — Psy Ogallalla chcą zabić niedźwiednika? Wytępi kujotów wielki Manitou! Dusze tym psom zostaną wyrwane z ciał, a kości zbieleją na słońcu! Gdzie można wytropić ich ślady? — Wyruszyli w stronę Yellowstone-river, gdzie wznosi się grobowiec Złego Ognia. — Czyż to nie mój brat Old Shatterhand zabił pięścią Złego Ognia i jego dwóch towarzyszów? Tak samo zginą ci, co się ważyli schwytać niedźwiednika. Moi bracia niechaj pójdą ze mną do obozu moich wojowników. Tam wypalimy fajkę pokoju i tam złożymy naradę. Oczywiście wszyscy na to przystali. Uprzednio jeszcze uwolniono obu wywiadowców. Sprowadzono konie. — Sir, jesteś pan djabelskim junakiem! — szepnął Davy do Old Shatterhanda. — Poczynacie sobie zuchwale, a jednak wiedzie wam się, jakgdyby szło o zwykłą drobnostkę. Zdejmuję przed panem kapelusz. Istotnie zerwał z głowy swój zniekształcony cylinder i machał nim w jedną i w drugą stronę, jakgdyby pragnął wyczerpać sadzawkę. Wyruszono do obozu. Ciągnąc za sobą konie, myśliwi wracali omackiem ku pochyłości. Ognisko było zgaszone. Nad brzegiem skarpu Moh-aw, przyłożywszy dłonie do ust, krzyknął nadół: — Khun, khun, khun-wah-ka! — Ogień, ogień, zapalcie ognisko narady! Echo uwielokrotniło okrzyk. Na dole rozległ się zgiełk. — Hang-pa? — Kto przybywa? — zapytano z doliny. — Moh-aw, Moh-aw! — odpowiedział syn wodza. Teraz zabrzmiało radosne — ha-ha-hih! i po kilku minutach zapłonęło ognisko. A więc Szoszoni poznali głos młodego Indjanina. Mimo to przezornie wysłali na spotkanie kilku ludzi, którzy mieli się przekonać, czy istotnie nie było powodu do obawy. Skoro następnie dotarł wódz do obozu, zapanowała powszechna radość. Indjanie pragnęli się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób wódz został porwany, ale nie śmieli pytać. Oczywiście, zdumienie ogarnęło czerwonych na widok obcych białych, ale, przyzwyczajeni do ukrywania swych uczuć, nie dali tego zdumienia po sobie poznać. Tylko najstarszy wojownik, który poprzednio wydawał rozkazy, podszedł do wodza i rzekł: — Oihtka-petay jest wielkim czarodziejem. Znika z namiotu tak, jak słowo znika, skoro zostaje wypowiedziane. — Czy naprawdę moi bracia myśleli, że Mężny Bawół znikł bez śladu, jak dym w powietrzu? — zapytał wódz. — Czy nie mieli oczu i czy nie widzieli, co się stało? — Wojownicy Szoszonów mają oczy. Znaleźli znak słynnego białego i poznali, że rozmawiał z wodzem. Było to bardzo ostrożne omówienie faktu. — Moi bracia słusznie sądzili — odparł wódz. — Tu oto Nonpay-klama, biały myśliwy, który pięścią powala wrogów. A przy nim stoi Winnetou, wielki wódz Apaczów. — Uff! Uff! — rozległo się dokoła. Szoszoni spozierali z podziwem i czcią na obu znakomitych mężów i cofnęli się o kilka kroków. — Ci wojownicy przybyli, aby wypalić z nami fajkę pokoju, — dodał wódz. — Chcieli wyzwolić obu towarzyszów, którzy spoczywają tam w namiocie. Mieli życie Silnego Bawołu i jego syna w swoich rękach, a jednak go nie zabrali. Przeto niechaj wojownicy Szoszonów uwolnią obu jeńców. Moi bracia dostaną wzamian skalpy wielu Sioux-Ogaillalla, którzy wypełzli ze swoich nor, jak myszy, aby paść ofiarą jastrzębia. Skoro świt, wyruszymy wślad za nimi. Teraz zaś niechaj wojownicy zbiorą się dookoła ogniska narady, aby zapytać Wielkiego Ducha, czy wyprawa wojenna się uda. Powiedziałem! Zapanowało głębokie milczenie, aczkolwiek wiadomość ta powinna była wzbudzić żywe zainteresowanie. Niektórzy udali się do namiotu, aby wykonać rozkaz wodza, poczem przyprowadzili obu białych jeńców do ogniska. Jeńcy szli niepewnym, chwiejnym krokiem. Pęta wrzynały się głęboko w ciało i tamowały normalne krążenie krwi. — Stary szopie, co za głupstwo popełniłeś? — zapytał Długi Davy swego grubego przyjaciela. — Tylko taka żaba, jak ty, może skakać wprost do dziobu bociana! — Przymknij-no swój własny, bo inaczej skoczę do twego i to natychmiast! — odpowiedział gniewnie Jemmy, pocierając obolałe miejsca. — No, stary, uspokój się! Nie myślałem tak źle, a wiesz, że się cieszę, iż widzę cię wolnym. — Pięknie! Ale najwięcej zawdzięczam wolność swą Mr. Shatterhandowi. — I, zwracając się do westmana, dodał: — Powiedzże mi pan, jak mógłbym się wywdzięczyć? Moje życie jest wprawdzie tylko życiem Grubego Jemmy'ego, jednakże każdej chwili jestem gotów oddać je panu do dyspozycji. — Nie mnie jest pan winien wdzięczność — odparł Shatterhand. — Pańscy przyjaciele sprawili się dziarsko. A przedewszystkiem powinien pan dziękować Winnetou, bez którego pomocy niepodobna byłoby przybyć tu tak szybko i pewnie. Grubas z podziwem spojrzał na zgrabną i silną postać Apacza. Uścisnął mu rękę i rzekł: — Wiedziałem, że Winnetou musi być wpobliżu, skoro widzi się Old Shatterhanda. Ponieważ jestem jakoby żabą, przeto niech ten bocian którego nazywają Długim Davym, mnie połknie zmiejsca, jeśli nie jesteście najodważniejszym Indsmanem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Murzyn Bob zaś z radosnym okrzykiem podszedł do Hobble-Franka i rzekł: — Nareszcie, nareszcie masser Bob znów widzieć swój dobry massa Frank! Masser Bob chcieć zabić wszystkich Szoszonów, ale massa Shatterhand z massa Winnetou chcieć sami obu uwolnić. Dlatego Szoszoni jeszcze raz zostać żyć. Uchwycił rękę Franka i z wzruszającą czułością zaczął głaskać obolałe miejsca. — — —